


This Wasn't Supposed to Happen

by Cody_kun



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Angst, Daddy Kink, M/M, Pain Kink, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut, Stranger Sex, aoba is a mess honestly, fucking against a wall, picking up cinnamon daddy at a bar basically, this is kinda violent sorry, unplanned feels trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cody_kun/pseuds/Cody_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always like this. It's never like this.</p>
<p>I don't know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Wasn't Supposed to Happen

**Author's Note:**

> uhm  
> I don't really know  
> these first person aobaby oneshots are fun to write though  
> don't read this if you can't handle daddy kink (it's pretty mild though??? I dunno)  
> it's also hella angsty and I just??? 
> 
> enjoy if you can jfc
> 
> what au even is this

Why the fuck am I here?

I'm bored. I'm numb. I'm _restless._ There's no point to this—everyone is just noise.

I want to leave, but Mizuki tugs me down when I try to stand, telling me to wait it out, that it'll get more interesting, that there'll be girls and he'll make it worth my time as he pours me my fourth drink this hour. I don't believe him.

I could have beaten the shit out of three guys in Rhyme by now— _that_ sounds like a party, not this pathetic mess Mizuki threw together. I groan, sliding back in my seat, kicking my legs up on the bar.

And that's when I see him.

He's _huge_ —a fucking giant. He barely fits through the door as he ducks in. But, surprisingly, that's not the first thing I notice. The _first_ thing I notice is how everybody goes quiet, how the air seems to shift and change and skirt away from him just like the patrons of this shitty bar.

Naturally, I'm drawn closer.

I hop out of my stool with a grin so wide I can feel it, and step towards him, hands jammed in my back pockets, chest puffed out, confidence dialed all the way up. Suddenly, I'm not so bored.

"Who're you?" I ask, tilting my head as I come to a stop directly beside the monster this man is. He doesn't spare me a glance, but I don't get pissed like I normally do when I'm ignored. If anything, this just makes it more _fun._

"You deaf or somethin'?" I reach forward and give him a little shove; it has the effect of a gust of wind against a steel tank. I frown.

"Lost your voice?" I step in front of the man, but he still doesn't acknowledge me. My pulse races.

"Come on." I shove at him again, this time with both hands; finally, his eyes drift down.

He doesn't speak.

The look in his eyes sends chills down my spine; they're icy blue, almost colorless, and so cold my heart freezes.

I want him to break me.

"Hey," I say, lip twitching up, slowly but surely. "You wanna have some fun?" It's a terrible proposition, desperate at best, but I can't let him slip away; he's _just_ the excitement I've been looking for. I ease in closer, sliding my hands down his chest, palms flat, tongue caught between my teeth.

He gives me a look so fierce it chills me right to the bone.

"Harsh," I laugh, tilting my head; my hair spills over my bony shoulders. Huh. I should probably eat more—a random thought, but I digress… "Is that a no, then?"

"I don't have time to play with children."

I scowl.

"I'm not a child," I say, ripping my hands back as though I've been burned. "I'm almost twenty years old. Fuck you."

His expression stays the same.

"Go home," he says; his voice makes me shake. So smooth, so rich, so _deep._ I want to hear him say more. "Don't make me do something I might regret."

"Ooh?" I inch closer, slipping my hands under his _shirt_ this time. His skin is weathered and hot and tough; I want to feel it pressed against mine, and I've had just enough to drink to make all of this seem like a good idea. "Like what?"

He sighs, grabbing my wrists so tight I squeak.

"You don't know who you're messing with."

"Then tell me," I breathe, scratching my nails against his stomach; he tenses up, I can feel it. "Tell me all about you." I laugh, eyes squinted tight. This is so much _fun._ "Or just fuck me. I'm fine with either."

His face tenses this time; my grin widens.

"I won't take no for an answer. Even if guys aren't your thing…" I inch closer, one hand slipping down, barely ghosting past his crotch. "Just close your eyes and pretend I'm a chick. I'll make you feel real good."

I can see his resolve begin to crumble; suddenly, his blue eyes are more than just cold.

"...As I said before, you don't know who you're messing with."

I laugh; it's all I can do. He isn't going to win. I'm _very_ good at getting what I want.

"And like _I_ said before—" My voice is fierce, unruly, everything I'm not supposed to be as I give his crotch a rough squeeze, grind my palm right against his groin. "Tell me. Fuck me. Break me. I don't care."

His fingers are around my throat.

My eyes go wide and my entire body shakes, and I hear the sound of Mizuki's voice, but it's distant, faded, barely more than a whisper through the rushing of blood in my ears.

"Fine," he says.

I tremble with excitement.

* * *

He's anything but gentle—that much I expected, but the raw, carnal need behind his every move drives me into a frenzy.

"T-Too much—" I choke, grinding back against his fingers, brows drawn tight, forehead damp and sticky with sweat. He's stretching me open, breaking me, and I haven't so much as _seen_ his cock. "Ngh—fuck— _harder_ —"

He twists his wrists and I thrash, bucking back, squirming as he forces me against the wall, three thick fingers buried knuckle-deep inside of me. My pants lay in a heap around my ankles, my hair is half out of its ponytail, and I can't catch my breath no matter how hard I try.

I don't want this to end.

"F-Fuck me," I choke, whimpering as his fingers reach so deep I can't think. "I want your c-cock—" I gasp when he pulls his fingers out, suddenly so _empty_ it's almost lonely. I laugh at the thought—my head's swimming, from lust or alcohol I can no longer tell—and wiggle my hips, tossing my head over my shoulder.

We lock eyes in the dark of this alley and _fuck,_ does he look good like that, eyes wide, pupils blown out, chest heaving, control shattered to pieces. He wants me; he wants me so bad he can't stand it.

"Come on," I say, biting my lip, rocking back. My heart pounds as I reach behind myself, spreading my ass open just for him; my cock throbs, twitching against my abdomen. "Stick it in already. Didn't you say you'd break me?"

I bite my lip harder when his hands fly to his crotch, unbuckling his pants, pulling out his dick, stroking himself as he trembles with need. He wants me, he wants me, _he_ wants _me—_

I throw my head back, teeth gritted in pain as he pushes inside, too fast for me to adjust, too quick for me to keep quiet. I cry out once, twice, three times as he forces himself in with staggered little thrusts; I feel like I'm being split in two.

I laugh.

"Oh, _fuck_ yeah," I groan, rocking back, shivering from the delicious sparks of pain. This is _exactly_ what I needed. "Fuck me hard, daddy, come on—"

What did I just say?

He snorts, breath hot on the back of my neck, making my hair stand on end, making me whimper with want. Embarrassment burns deep in my stomach, but then he moves and my thoughts scramble, my hips jerk back, and I moan loud and long.

It hurts so much I can't stand it.

"O-Oh," I groan, knocking my head against the dirty concrete wall, slamming my hands against it. "F-Feels so g-good—"

He silences me with a particularly hard jolt of his hips and I shiver and shake, reduced to nothing more than a rag doll under this man's brute strength. He rocks me hard, fucking me right against the wall, not a shred of mercy in his thrusts or his grip on my hips.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck—" I can't breathe, I'm suffocating, I'm dying, I want _more_ — "Break me!" It's a choked plea, barely louder than a whisper in the state I'm in, but he hears it; I know he does because then he rams into me so hard my vision blurs out and I feel something warm trickle down the backs of my thighs, making my voice catch somewhere between my chest and my mouth, and oh God, oh _Christ,_ this is what it feels like to be alive.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," I gasp, rocking back the best I can, whining and whimpering and _begging_ him for more. This is what I wanted, this is what I _needed;_ I couldn't have asked for anything better.

His quiet grunts fall against my ear, tickling the shell, and I grin through my daze as my body jolts and sways. He's feeling it, all right. He's feeling _me._

"Feel good, daddy?" That word again—where did it come from? Laughing so hard my voice catches, I clench around him, earning a velvety groan that caresses my ears, makes my skin tingle, makes my groin _ache._ I want to hear more.

I rock back in time with him; soon enough, we almost have a rhythm, though it could hardly be called that. It's just violence, hardly even sex—and I can't get enough of being used this way. I feel whole while I'm broken; I'm too fucked up to make sense.

"Oh, God," I groan, scratching against the wall. I need something to hold on to, he's wrecking me, I'm breaking, I'm _breaking_ —I claw at the wall until my fingers are wet; even then I don't stop. I can't. I need something to hold on to or else I'll fall apart.

I sob as the pain builds and blurs and all that's left is blinding pleasure; fat tears roll down my cheeks and my cock pulses and leaks, jammed between my body and the wall as the man uses his strength to crush my body flat against it. My lips are wet and wide and my eyes are so clouded I can't see, but I reach behind me, grab a clump of tight dreads, and yank; I yank so hard he bites me; I yank so hard his hips snap until I can't do more than cry. I'm pathetic; I'm a mess.

I need him to piece me back together.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy—" That word, that _fucking_ word; I've never had use for it, so why now, why _this?_ "Fuck—" He shakes his head as his teeth sink in deeper, tearing my skin, making me bleed and cry and sob and shake and it's so good so good so _fucking_ good I feel myself slip away. My pleasure reaches its peak so quick I'm left blindsided and gaping and drooling and _disgusting_ , slammed against the wall, fucked like a whore.

"Haaah!" I whip my head back, eyes gone wide, hips gone still as he fills me to the brim. It feels so good, so warm, and I clench and rock and milk him for every drop as I spray the wall, dirtying it more, marking it with more than just my blood and tears.

"Daddy…" I whimper as my pleasure trickles away, leaving me weak, exhausted, and sore in so many places my body feels like one giant ache. The man pulls out of me, leaving me gaping and used, and I tremble, sniffling like the pathetic mess I am as the wall supports my weight.

But he doesn't leave.

"Hey…" There's a note to his voice, something I can't stand. It reminds me of all those teachers; it reminds me of my grandmother; it reminds me of my mother, before she went away. It's the last thing I want to hear.

"Save it," I whisper; it's all I can do. "You can go now. We've had our fun." Yeah, _we._ That's a word I don't use much, either.

He takes a short breath and then I'm left cold, shaking against the wall as tears slip down my hot cheeks and off my chin, plopping onto the soiled floor. It's always like this. It's never like this.

I don't know what to do.

And when I feel a warm hand against the side of my face and meet blue eyes brimming with warmth, staring straight into mine, I don't know what to feel.

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say for myself tbh
> 
> kudos and comments make me really really happy though ahhh <3 ;;;;; if you enjoyed it please click the little kudos button it'll make me smile i'm  
> no pressure  
> //flops
> 
> thank you for reading <33


End file.
